Pain On Wheels (A Dare Show)
by The-Dynamic-Duet
Summary: Peytontacoway11 and CloverCream work together to make the most painful, excruciating dare show to EVER exist. Read to see your favorite character feel pain they haven't felt before. Rated T just to be safe.if u say dare all ninja Clove has to be dared too.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone Clovertacoway here! That's right me (Peytontacoway11) and Clovercream have made a combined account! If ya wanna join just send either one of us a PM and we'll get to you asap! Anyone for our first story we decided to do a dare show! Both of us specialize in the humor genre, and a dare show fits it in that genre really well. Well here we go! One more thing, if you want to join we can easily change the username, but the email we can't. Just go with it... Lol.

XXXXXXX

Peyton and Clover stood at the very edge of Ninjago City staring at the Ninjago Beach.

Peyton studied the area; every inch of her was loving the idea of a dare show on the beach. "This is amazing Clove! We wouldn't have to worry about light bills, rent, or any of that. We can buy some lawn chairs, or heck some towels and have it on the beach. I can buy a little table for us. My crew can easily get the cameras on the sand; as long as we are far enough away from the water. Just imagine... Every time we are done filming we can take a swim, imagine our tan we'll have after staying here everyday."

Clove shook her head, "More like imagine the sunburn. Wouldn't you disfuntion in the sand and water, being... you know, a robot?"

Peyton stared at Clove, "I am a nindroid. And no, Borg went an installed some water-proof functions in me, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. I guess the sand could be a problem, but nothing he can't fix."

Clove groaned, "Wouldn't you rather have your studio by a water-fall in the Amazon, or something dangerous like you usually like?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, 'The beach is plenty dangerous! A crab can crawl up your butt and eat all of your insides!"

Clove faked a gag, "Peyton, that's nasty!"

Peyton shrugged, "Who cares? It's true, Have you forgot about sharks? Imagine all the sushi we could eat from that one fish!"

Clove sighed, "I guess we could stay here for a little bit. What is we were like a traveling circus? We could go to a bunch of different places around the world!"

Peyton bit her lip, "That sounds amazing! Do we have enough money for the plane tickets?"

Clove's eyebrow rose, "Your like a millionaire. Yeah, we have enough!"

"I dunno. I know we have enough, but what about Jay and Cole, and all of them? We know Jay can't keep a job long enough to pay his rent, nevermind a plane ticket every one month or whatever."

"You mean they aren't getting paid do be on the dare show?"

Peyton snickered, "OF COURSE NOT! Who do you thing I am, Jolly Ol' Saint Nick?"

Clove shook ker head, "More like the Grinch, Jack Frost, Loki... You get the gist."

Peyton took of her sweat shirt, and sat on the warm, grainy sand. "I get it, but you named all the awesome people. I always love a bad-boy."

Clove followed in Peyton's footsteps; taking off her sweatshirt, and taking a seat. "Yeah. We need to get to work though, what are we gonna call our dare show? The Traveling Dares? Dares on Wheels?"

Peyton's face showed hints of focus, after a moment of silence she answered, "Pain on Wheels."

Clove let out a laugh, "I like it. And bro, I already have a theme song stuck in my head. To the tune of "Highway to Hell."

Peyton pulled her hand out of a dune she made in the sand, "Bro fist."

"Bro fist." Clove smiled, and pounded Peyton's fist.

Peyton pulled out her iPhone, "Now we need to call the ninja, and crap; get them here as soon as possible. I wanna start this dare show tomorrow! I'll start calling Jay, you get Cole. Move on to whoever you want next. I reserved rooms for them at Holiday Inn hotel down the road."

Clove pulled out her own phone; a crappy flip phone. "Alright."

Peyton stared at her phone, "One more thing. We are going shopping today; to get chairs, towels, table, and all the crap. When we are there we are getting you a new phone. You look like a grandma with that phone."

Clove looked at her phone and shrugged, "It works fine for me."

Peyton nodded, "Not for me. I will have to fire you if you continue using that one. Now hush, I'm on the phone."

Clove eyes Peyton suspiciously, boy was she crazy.

(Later: At the store)

Peyton and Clove each pushed a buggy down the local Wal-Mart aisles. Peyton pushed many boxes of snacks into her cart.  
Clove looked wide eyed at Peyton's buggy. Cheez-Its, Little Debbies, Chips, Wasabi Peas, Tacos... "Do we really need that many snacks?"

Peyton looked at her stupidly, "Of course we do!"

Clove shook her head, "We came her for chairs and towels, and your getting snacks?"

"We already have the chairs, and towels, and your phone; we have plenty of time to spare. Why does it matter what I buy to eat?"

"You know what, it's your money. Buy whatever you want. I don't care." Clove pushed her cart to the cashier. "Let's just pay and get out."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Peyton pulled out her taco shaped wallet, and pulled out her debit card.

After the cashier rang up all the items, she gave the total price, "That will be $835.27. Thank you for coming to Walk-Mart. Would you like to sign up to get monthly deals and coupons?"

"Of course not. I can steal it and get it free!" Peyton yelled.

The cashier looked worried, "Excuse me?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Nothing." She handed the cashier the money and brought there stuff to her neon green jeep.

Clove sighed, "I can't wait to get home. I'm tired."

Peyton shrugged for like the fiftieth time that night, "I'm personally excited I can't wait 'til tomorrow."

Clove looked at Peyton, "It bothers me that you are excited to bring pain to people."

"Pain is my middle name!"

Peyton pulled into the gravel drive way of her pent-house, and opened her door. "You can stay the night if ya want."

Clove considered it, "If you promise no pranks while I am asleep!"

Peyton thought about it, "Fine."

Peyton and Clover walked into the house. Tomorrow was calling their name.

XXXXX

Disclaimer Clove and I don't own Ninjago... Yet.

Haha, just kidding! Anyway you can dare any character from any season on here! Heck, even dare Clove and I! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Peyton here. I just wanted to let you know before I start that we changed our name to The-Dynamic-Duet. This name will keep changing the more authors we get to join our little community. So when we get three it will be something like The-Troublesome-Three. Or something like that... You dig?

So please! If you are interested either send a review that you are interested or PM this account or any of our personal accounts. Peytontacoway11 or Clovercream! Thank you! And here is the next chapter!

One more thing! In this I am making Peyton and Clove look like hot freaking babes. Now I for sure am not a hot person, and Clove I have no idea. So don't hate! Flames are for roasting marsh mellows!

Peyton and Clove woke up from the bundle of blankets in Peyton's living room and let out a series of yawns, Peyton's arms stretched in the air, and hit Clove in the face,

"HEY! You did that on purpose didn't you?" Clove asked sending an annoyed look Peyton's way. If only looks could kill.

"So maybe I did..." Peyton shrugged not seemeing to care at all. Clove was not a morning person and no way was that gonna drag her down the rest of the day. "Do you want some coffee?"

Clove looked at Peyton like she was crazy, "You are not going to drink coffee! Your crazy enough as it is."

"This is my house. My rules. You're lucky I let you stay in the first place. I could have dropped you off on the side of the road and let you walk home in the rain!"

"And I thank you. Just, whatever. Just put something decent on for the dare show. There is no way you are ging out in that." She said the last word while she pointed her ifinger at Peyton's body; a disgusted look on her face.

"What's wrong with this?" Peyton asked. confused.

"Your wearing a black Taco Bell sweatshirt and sweatpants. Must I remind you we are going to Ninjago City Beach! THE BEACH! Your gonna die of heat exhaustion."

"I'm a robot. I don't get hot."

"Yes you do! Metal actually attracts heat!"

"Okay fine, I get hot really easily... So what?" Peyton took the coffee pot and poured some coffee into her yellow mug. Followed by half a gallon of sugar and creamer.

"Just do me a favor and put something appropriate for this weather." Clove got up and started walking to Peyton's closet. It, as expected, was filled with a bunch of sweatshirts, and shirts with really bad puns and crappy jokes.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Peyton slammed her mug on the counter and ran to Clove.

"I'm picking you something to wear."  
"There is nothing wrong with what I am wearing now!"

"Everything is wrong with that" Clove help up a blue loose fitting crop top, "You wear these?"

Peyton looked at Clove plainly, "Sometimes. So what?"

:It's like wearing a bra out in public, It's wierd."

"It reaches my belly button! It's not like it shows everything! I have a nice tan, I want people to see that." Peyton smirked.

Clove threw the shirt on her bed, "You pick something and see if I approve. Do you have any bathing suits I can borrow?"

Peyton nodded an opened another door in her closet. It showed hundreds and hundres of pairs of pants all separated by color.

Clove stared at her close with wide eyes and mouth open, "You have more clothes than Barbie!"

Peyton chuckled and opened yet another door, "This is my bathing suit section. Pick whatever appeals to you. It may be a little tight. Your older than me."

"Are you calling me fat? Clove looked at Peyton.

Peyton threw her hands up really fast; which looked kinda suspicous, "NO! I mean... Kinda...No."

Clove shook her head, "I can't believe you."

"Just grab some clothes already. I am gonna get dressed. And one more thing," Peyton giggled, "you might wanna look in the mirror."

Clove gasped and ran to the bathroom. "PEYTOON! YOU PROMISED NO PRANKS!" Black sharpie was all over her face. Most of it was just squiggly lines, but if you looked close enough you could notice a thin mustache and a unibrow.

Clove heard laughing from the other room followed with "I'm sorry. It's me...What do you expect?"

Clove opened up Peyton's medicing cabinet aand grabbed a botle of rubbing get the Sharpie of...Not to drink.

A few minutes later Peyton and Clove were dressed and almost ready to go. Peyton was wearing a black tank top that said "If I had a dollar for every time I got distracted... I wish I had some ice cream." Some blue denim shorts and a black flat bill that had Batman's symbol in white. A yellow bikini was underneath her clothes ready for the beach.

Clove looked at Peyton's outfit carefully, "Whatever. Decent enough."

"It's better than #Selfie. #Selfie...Really? That is low. Even for you." Peyton said. All she recieved was a sigh.

"I'll be right back. I have t take my meds. For ADHD ad ADD I'm not a drug addict..."

Clove shook her head, :I didn't even think that..."

Not three minutes later Peyton was already out and headed to the car, ""Let's go."

Peyton jumped in the driver's seat and Clove in the passengers. Peyton inserted the key and the admission roared with life. But as quickle as it had turned on it had turned off.

"Why'd you do that?" Clove asked Peyton. She was ready to go and didn't want to be late.

"I left my wallet and phone."

Clove bacged her head against the window, "How's you forget?"

"Read my shirt. I get distracted."

Peyton ran back into the pent house and came back with more than a phone and wallet.

"Beef Jerky! You brought beef jerky." Clove laughed and pinched the bridge of he rnose. "Just go."

Once again the admission roared to life and the green jeep was off. This time for good.

(At the beach: 30 minutes before starting time)

Jay and Kai sat on their own towels right beside each other. Jay had a blue striped towel, and Kai had a plain red one. Jay sat with his knees up and his head buried, "Why do we even agree to come to these dare shows?"

Kai shrugged, "Because of Zane. He always agrees to go, because it is a 'learning challenge' or whatever stupid thing he calls them. He says we can learn people weaknesses to use against them in the future."

"Your kidding me! Every single time we go to a dare show we are brutally ABUSED and tortured. I swear these hosts don't even have weaknesses! Why hasn't the police stopped any of them?"  
"I don't know... Peyton..." Kai answered and then gulped. Peyton was standing right in front of them.

She put her hands on her hips, "I heard my name. care to explain." She said and then pulled out her pocket knife; carefully examining the blade. She wasn''t actually gonna hurt anyone with it; she was using it for show.

"Get to work. Help set up cameras. I don't care, but you aren't gonna sit around and do nothing."

For thirty minutes Peyton pushed them around. Making them do some really stupid stuff that really didn't need to be done. She even had them flatten all the sand so it was even for the cameras...

Peyton and Clove fist bumped. "We're ready."

Peyton and Clove smiled and looked into the camera.

The camera man looked at the duo, "We're live in 3-2-1!"

"Hey, I'm Peyton!" Peyton waved.

"And I'm Clove."

"Welcome to the first airing of our very own dare show Pain on Wheels. Today we have dares for a majority of the Ninjago crew."

Clove smiled and put her hands on her hips, "Now we are going to reveal our lucky darer."

"Is that even a word?"

"Peyton! Stop interrupting!" Clove tried to harshly whisper in Peyton's ear, but she forgot she had a microphone clipped to her face.

"BOOOOO!" The audience started screaming.

Clove harshly giggled, "I'm sorry for that little interruption. So today our lucky darer is..." Clove looked on her phone and went pale, "me."

Peyton laughed, "I didn't even know we could be dared! So let's see what you have to do..." She pulled out her phone and looked through her dares, "it says you have to jump into a pool of lava." Peyton grinned, "I am loving the idea of this dare show more and more."

"W-well. Um too bad we don't have any lava here." Clove beamed at her brilliance.

Kai looked at her dumbly and snickered. He snapped his fingers and a pool of lava sat in front of them.

Clove sighed, "Fine. Great your proved me wrong. CONGRATULATIONS!"

Everyone looked at Clove with wide eyes.

"Just jump in. Save us some time."

Clove stood at the very edge of the pool and took a deep breath. She pulled off her shirt and shorts; she was wearing a bathing suit, it's okay, and jumped in.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH GOD IT BUUURNS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Peyton snickered, "You'll live. Author power!"

Clove pulled herself out of the lava and collapsed on the sand.

"Haha that's her only chance of being hot... Well besides cremation."

"HAHA SHE GOT BURNED!" Jay screamed.

"Jay, only I can do that." Peyton looked at Jay with cross eyes. "Anyway out next dare is for... COLE! You have to be turned into a draco... ness. A dracoquess, a draco..." Peyton pulled the phone up close to her face. "What kind of word is this?"

Lloyd's face went red, "JUST SPELL IT OUT!"

"D-R-A-C-O-N-Q-U-U-S..."

"Draconquus."

"Yeah, whatever. Cole turn into one of those thingies."

Cole looked at Peyton with wide eyes, "How?"

"I dunno. Put on a costume... I don't care what you do. In the mean time I am gonna go look that up." Peyton leaned onto the sand and started tapping on her phone.

Cole leaned over and looked on her phone as well. "Sorry, but I have no idea what that is either."

Coel looked at the phone and made a face, "What the heck is that? Its like a dragon mixed with a snake. Mixed with a pony..."

"HAHAHhradyHAR HAR HAR! HAHAHAH! AHA! HA!" Peyton laughed. "That thing is sooo ugly! I can't wait to turn you into one!... Just how..?"  
A person from the audience screamed and raised their hands, "MEEE! OOH OOH MEEE! I HAVE MAGIC POWER! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" It was a girl with very blonde hair and all lavender clothes. She has brown eyes and a diamond and gold necklace.

Peyton looked at her and sighed, "Fine. Show us what you got. What's your name?"

"Star." The girl answered. She rotated her hands around and a purple orb surrounded her hands. She thrusted them outward and Cole was turned into a draco... Draconess... Draco something.

Peyton laughed, "Did you keep his human head on purpose?"

Star thought about it, "No. I don't exactly know what a draconquus is."

Peyton grinned, "Keep his head. It makes him look more stupid. As a thank you you get to be a darable character. Lucky you!"

"LUCKY ME!?" Star fumed. Her eyes turned red and she looked ready to kill.

"Hey. Um... I'm sorry. Sorry." Star's eyes quickle flashed back to the normal brown and she sat next to Kai.

"Sorry. I get angry easily."

Kai grinned and leaned in close to Star, "It's okay. I find that hot. Get it, cause I'm a fire ninja." Star giggled and grabbed his hands.

Cole looked at the two and gagged, "Kai, you player. You have Skylor." Out of no where an explosion went off right beside Cole.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Cole screamed, eyes wide.

Peyton put a sack of bombs behind her back and whistled. "Nothing much."

Cole growled and lept to Peyton.

Peyton put her hands in the air and caught Cole by his face, "Sit down or I will gut you alive."

Cole whimpered and ran back to his seat.

Peyton smiled sweetly *Cough* and pulled her phone out again, "Our next person to be dared is Jay and he has to jump in a pool of lava. Is there something funny about jumping in lava?"

Jay groaned, "I guess so! Why do I have to Clove hasn't even woke up yet! How do you know I won't die?"

Peyton gave Jay a squishy bear hug, "I wuv you. Your my favorite character. I wouldn't let you die and if you did I would kill whoever made you die and then revive you with author powers."

"I thought Sensei Garmadon was your favorite character..."

"I HAVE MORE THAN ONE FAVORITE CHARACTER OKAY!" Peyton pouted, "AND IF I DIDN'T HAVE AUTHOR REVIVING POWERS HE WOULD STILL BE DEAD!"

"I-I'm sorry." Lloyd stuttered.

"Jay jump in the pool. I'm not allowed to not let you jump in, but I will jump in after and save you."

Jay beamed and jumped in the pool. Peyton got out of her seat and jumped right in after. Only a few minutes later Peyton came up with and unconscious Jay.

"Jay...Wake up. Wake up. WAKKE UP!" Peyton did CPR and a bunch of lave came flowing out of his mouth.

"It feels like I swallowed a volcano. I need water." Jay croaked.

Peyton bit her lip and used her author powers. A few minutes later Jay was perfectly fine and walking to his seat.

"If you can revive anyone why don't you help Clove?"

"I was forced to work with her. I chose to work solo el loco, but my manager literally made me work with her. She can fight for her own life."

As if on cue Clove spit out a bunch of lava and started screaming for water.

"She, she'll live."

"She could die!" Kai argued.

"And I don't care. Author powers remember."

"Your impossible!"

"I try!" Peyton smiled, "Now shut up. Your trying to confuse me so I forget about your dare."

"Dare?" Kai looked to Cole, "You said if we joined I wouldn't get any dares!"

"Well he lied. We get to tease you for ten minutes."

"What kind of dare is that? Fine. Go ahead." Kai snickered.

"Okay, you good for nothing jerk." Peyton smirked.

Star put her hands on Peyton's shoulders, "Stop it! You'll hurt his feelings."

"He's like my third favorite character. All these things I do aren't really me doing it. It's more for the show."

"Trust me it isn't. I saw you on TV. You attacked Justin Beiber."

Peyton laughed, "I remember that."

"Just stop!" Star's eyes showed hints of red, "Your gonna hurt him. And I hate when people hurt him!"

"All the things I say aren't true. Kai is awesome! But just cause I like someone doesn't mean I must treat them like royalty."

(Everyone except Star continues to make fun of Kai, and like Star said he got really defensive.)

Kai growled and attacked Cole. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Peyton looked at Kai like he was crazy, "Wow man, chill!"

Zane threw an ice ball at Kai and froze him.

"What was that for, Zane?" Peyton asked dumbfounded.

"You said he needed to chill."

Peyton facepalmed, "I am so glad you have a dare next."

Zane's eyes widened, "And what exactly is my dare?"

"You have to kiss your most favorite thing."

Zane grinned and started heading for P.I.X.A.L, " Easy enough."

"And not P.I.X.A.L."

Zane thought about it for a second and then pulle dout a box of snickerdoodles, I love snickerdoodles."

Peyton looked at Zane. "God you are stupid."

Zane looked confused, "Stupid? I have an I.Q of 130."

"Not what I meant Zane. Just kiss the cookies!"

Zane kissed/ate the cookies, and then looked back at me, "There."

Peyton yawned at stretched out her arms, "How long does it take to kiss a freaking cookie?"

"I thought you meant kiss everyone in the box."

"COME ON ZANE!"

"I'm sorry."

"Who cares. That was the last dare."

"Haha, you thought! There is one left for you!" Lloyd grinned.

Peyton bit her lip and sighed, "Fine so I may have skipped over that one."

"It says you have to jump in a pool of acid."

"Haha." Peyton sarcastically laughed.

Star snapped her fingers and a pool of acid appeared in front of them.

Peyton took a deep breath and looked into the pool. "I might as well make this count... I did not get my SpagghetiO's I got spaggheti. I want the press to know this." She said and then jumped into the pool.

Lloyd was the first to speak after she jumped, "She is so stupid she is gonna let that be her last words."

DONE! Longest chapter ever... UGH!

Well I don't own Ninjago, and please drop a comment down below! 


	3. Sorry

**Hi everyone! This is not an update but in fact an authoress(Es?) note.**

**Look the reason we haven't updated for so very long is because we've both gotten ourselves caught up in school work.**

**I know that school work is not really a good excuse but please we only wish you could forgive us.**

**Another thing is, we are wondering if anyone would like to join this community? **

**Be another member of this account! If you do just Private Message(PM) This account to ask. We will guide you from there.**

**Please forgive us!**

**The next update will be coming soon!**

**-Peyton**

**-Clove**


End file.
